


Rebuilding in Santa Barbra

by PepandLiv1



Category: Psych (TV 2006), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepandLiv1/pseuds/PepandLiv1
Summary: This is set a year and half after Veronica and Logan’s s wedding and the near-fatal bombing.  Veronica and Logan are living a "normal" life in Santa Barbara,when a serial killer pulls them into yet another case.  They will be teaming up with  a local psychic PI, Shawn Spencer.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Episode 1 Scene 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains spoilers from season 4 of Veronica Mars.  
Logan never died he survived the bomb with injuries.  
Pony is also a girl.  
This is a crossover between Psych and Veronica mars.  
Also, The whole psych gang never left Santa Barbra. 
> 
> I want to say Thank you to CubbieGirl for her amazing beta work.

**Episode 1 Scene 1 **

Veronica

Veronica had just spent literally 30 minutes waiting in line for coffees for the lawyers at the firm where she was temping - Hornstock, Hornstock, Hornstock, Beiderman and Hornstock. Correctly answering a pop trivia question, she got her coffee free. Veronica was now waiting for the barista make the other 8 drinks.The tedium of working at a law firm didn’t bore her, it was a good change of pace. 

Veronica didn’t miss being a PI, surprisingly, but waiting for coffee was a true test of her ability to be patient. She sighed deeply, sending a glare at the barista hoping she would speed up. At this rate she would be late for work. Also, the fact that she was sleep deprived didn’t help the fact. Her eyes drifted closed randomly while waiting for her coffee. 

After the events of the bombing case, Veronica had taken a break from being a PI and decided she was going to finally use her law degree. She and Logan had even moved to Santa Barbara. New town, new job, and hopefully a new start. 

Logan and Veronica had lived with her dad after the accident on the day of their wedding. Six months later, they made the move. At this point, they had been living in Santa Barbara for almost a year. 

She arrived at work, getting out of the car juggling the 8 coffees on the tray, and trying her hardest not to spill the contents all over the floor. 

Arriving at work she opened the door, somehow managing to balance the coffee in one hand and then carried it through the doors of the main conference room. The law team was feverishly working on their most recent case. The case involved an art thief named Pierre Desperoux who had been caught again, partly as a result of his need for extravagant possessions.

Honestly, he could afford to hire a million lawyers to comprise his team. But this would not make a difference, Desperoux was still going to jail, according to Veronica’s boss Adam Hornstock. It was not like Pierre had a single friend to act as a character witness, other than Shawn Spencer, maybe.

She heard that name, Shawn, frequently. Shawn was apparently a local psychic PI. What did that mean? Veronica thought that a psychic PI was a load of BS, if you asked her. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and jumped out of her seat, spilling her coffee. She looked at it quickly and then changed her ring to silent. It was just another random person asking for her help on a case. No point in answering, it wasn’t like she would be taking the case. 

Veronica looked up, seeing everyone just rolling their eyes, probably thinking that this was just normal for the crazy, jumpy, OCD temp. It didn’t help Veronica that these hot-shot lawyers were her age or even younger. They all stared at her like they were waiting for her to have a breakdown. She didn’t have many friends at work. She was still trying to get over the bombing but she was really doing fine. At least that was the mantra she repeated in her head. _ I am fine. _

Once the people at the firm realized who she was, they just looked at her with pity and worry. And that did not help. It just made her close off more. 

She had been pretty jumpy since the bombings. The fallout from that case led her to move from Neptune to Santa Barbara a year ago. But she only left after Penn had been sent to jail with no bail and Logan was totally healed from the accident. It had been her Idea to leave Neptune. She had stopped being a PI since it was her mistake that almost caused her to lose Logan. So there was nothing holding her back from putting Neptune behind her. She was still planning to visit to see her dad, Wallace and Mac but other than that she and Neptune needed a break. Mac had came back to Neptune from Istanbul and had picked up working at Kane software again. 

Logan agreed with her decision without any fuss. In fact, the drive from Santa Barbara to his base wasn’t that much longer. And honestly, since the bombing case, Logan had been treating her like she was made of glass.

Engrossing herself in her work, the next thing Veronica heard was people standing up. She looked at the clock and realized that they were done for the day. She packed up and headed home. 

**Episode 1 Scene 2**

She drove to their small shack by the beach.

Logan’s bike leaned against the wall by the front door. She opened the door and gazed at Logan sitting on their awful orange couch.

The scar on his face from the bomb on their wedding day was still noticeable. Also, under his shirt and pants, scars peppered his body and they were a noticeable memory of the mistake that almost lost her everything. 

But Logan looked so relaxed sitting there on that ugly couch. Veronica never understood his weird love for the color orange.

Walking over to the couch, she passed Pony lying on her dog bed. She plopped down beside Logan with a sigh and laid her head on his chest and snuggled.

Then she heard Pony’s toenails scraping on the hardwood floors and the next thing she knew Pony was on top of them licking Logan’s face while her tail hit Veronica with each excited movement. 

“Get off my man!” she said to Pony.

Moving his face from side to side, Logan tried to escape Pony’s kisses. “What do you want to get for dinner?”

“Lobster! If I share it with you maybe, just maybe, you will die and Pony will like me more than you.” She realized what she said and froze.

Trying to push down the fear that clutched her stomach anytime she thought of Logan dying or even almost dying, she was paralyzed by anxiety. He was everything to her and without him she didn’t know what she would do. 

Logan paused and it was obvious that he saw her panic but ignored it.

She recovered quickly. 

Logan teased, “Maybe all females think I am irresistible, even the furry ones.” Logan poked Pony on her nose. 

Veronica scoffed and rolled her eyes but she wasn’t fully in it. 

Logan added, “And if we did that, I wouldn’t be able to make your toes curl later tonight.” 

She smiled and he smiled back, saying “What if we order some empanadas?” 

“What about Italian?” she suggested. Her stomach rumbled.

Logan said with a wicked smile on his face, “I am trying to expand your pallet, you uncultured swine.” 

“Fine,” she said in a petulant voice, putting on her cutest pouty face and tilting her head, speaking slowly for emphasis. “I do like empanadas but Italian is just better.” 

Logan said, “The look is not going to work this time.”

He gently pushed Pony off him and searched for his phone. Veronica felt down between the cushions of the couch and pulled his phone out.

“You live to outsmart me, don’t you?” he said. 

“What else would I live for!” she said. 

Grabbing the phone, he looked up the menu. 

He ordered organic red quinoa, peppers, onions, goat cheese and spinach, saying, “ I got the quinoa, a healthy and nutritious choice. What do you want?”

“I’ll have the prosciutto ham, mozzarella, garlic, wild arugula. And for me, that is the bomb.”

After he finished ordering, he stood up, saying, “I’m going to get a shower.”

“I can join you,” she said. “Remember, you promised me some toe curling.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


After a very long shower, they had worked up quite an appetite. Making a moan of extreme pleasure, she dug into her empanada that was filled with an assortment of mouth-watering meats and extra cheese. She felt eyes on her and she looked up to see that Logan was watching her. 

Veronica laughed. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Logan.”

“You make it so hard to not think about it when you make noises like that. Moaning is such a turn on,” he said.

“Seriously, men are all the same,” she said. “All they think about is sex.” 

Logan rolled his eyes, not teasing back but digging into his empanada. They finished eating and sat on the couch and watched their favorite, a new mystery show. Nancy Drew was interesting to watch but surprisingly, it didn’t make her want to return to the life of a PI. 

At 9:30 pm, Logan said, “I’m going to go to bed and read for a while.” He grabbed his reading glasses from the coffee table and walked down the hall. 

Veronica retorted, “Okay! Go ahead and go to bed, Grandpa.”

Logan’s head popped out from behind the door. ”I have to keep well rested! I can’t be a man charged with keeping the world free, a man with the weight of the whole world on his shoulders to be exhausted in the morning.” 

Veronica grabbed her shoe and threw it at him. The shoe hit the bathroom door with a thud and fell to the ground.

She went to Netflix on the Amazon stick and resumed season 2 of Shitt’s Creek. She finally fell asleep at 11:30 pm on the couch.

**Episode 1 scene 3**

Veronica woke up at 5 am like clockwork, lying in bed with Logan, tucked in beside her and still asleep. She slightly remembered him carrying her in around 4 am.

The first six months after the second bomb went off, she slept in bed with Logan, taking comfort from his presence when she had nightmares. But after six months, she felt that it was important that she stop the broken look in Logan’s eyes every time he had to hold her as she cried. Or when he told her that she groaned all night because of nightmares or when she screamed his name. 

After that, to avoid Logan seeing her pain and nightmares, she watched TV when sleep would not come. Unfortunately, she did this every night. She put off going to bed so she didn’t have to sleep near Logan and take the chance that she would wake him up with her nightmares.

And every morning she would wake up in their bed an hour before Logan to go on her run while the sun was rising.

She missed going to sleep in their bed with him. Veronica also missed the comfort and peace she use to find in his embrace but she stayed on the couch because she had to do something to try to make it seem like she was getting better or at least living. Logan deserved to know she was fine, that time and his presence were healing her. He had to think it even if it was so far from the truth.

Veronica knew her average of six hours of sleep was not sustainable or healthy but at this point it was going to have to be enough. She used to get more when she was back in Neptune. Veronica knew something was going to have to change but she wasn’t ready to face that yet.

Logan had subtly been suggesting therapy mentioning how amazing his new therapist was and how much she was helping. He was trying to be sly but he was not fooling her. Despite all of her attempts to be fine it was obvious he was concerned.That was her Logan, always worrying about her. 

It is not that she didn’t support the concept of therapy. It’s just she was a full believer in the fact that therapy will get her nowhere if she was not ready to face her problem. And she knew that she just wasn’t there yet.

She was getting closer to going, though. Eighteen months ago before Logan’s accident, she had made fun of his attempts to get better. In fact, she was trying to bring him down to her level. She realized that now.

Since the accident, she had stopped doing that and decided to show Logan how much she appreciated him. And as she got used to this new revelation, she was strongly considering going to therapy herself.

She slowly rolled out of bed and headed to the walk-in closet to change into her running clothes. 

Grabbing the leash, she put it on Pony and walked out the front door.

Before she started to run she put her ear buds in, the first song that played was “A Long Time Ago We Used to be Friends;” The good version, not that shitty rendition that was made by Chrissy Hyde What were they thinking when they tried to pull that song off.

Veronica had become an avid runner but still couldn't hold a candle to her dog's speed. Customarily, Pony dragged her along the beach by the water line but today, at the three mile mark, Pony tugged on the leash, pulling her over the dunes.

Veronica tried to stop her but Pony was stronger so she successfully pulled her where she wanted. Veronica had no hope of stopping her.

Her feet got caught up in the leash and she fell forward, landing on a body that was slightly moist but completely lifeless. She flung herself backwards off of the body and onto the sand. She moved her shaking hands and picked up her phone to dial 911. Blood rushed in her ears. She talked on autopilot, reciting the beach entrance number while Pony licked and nuzzled her as she talked. She steadied herself, focusing on the body in front of her.

It was a blonde female who appeared to be about 16 years old. Almost immediately, Veronica recognized her from local news. She was reported to be missing. Veronica blinked forcibly because, for a second, Lilly’s body replaced the body of the missing girl in her head. Veronica felt herself slipping into a flashback. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the memory out of her mind. She told herself that she just had to make it until the police arrived and to get her statement and then left. Then, she could break down.

  
  



	2. Episode 1 scene 4-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Head P for the SPBD, Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer. Also, we see Veronica and Logan's response to the next victim's body that was found by Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to Lymelight for her amazing beta work.

Episode 1 scene 4

**Shawn (Head P for the SBPD)**  


Shawn and Juliet were sleeping. Their Great Dane Lothar was resting on the end of the bed. Juliet's phone started to ring, and Shawn woke up abruptly. He looked around, and saw Lothar. He was Juliet's and Shawn's baby since a dog is as much responsibility as Shawn thought he could handle.

He and Juliet had been married for the last four years.  


Shawn was in the “treating her like a person” stage. Shawn believed in treating his girlfriends, and now wife, like a princess then a Greek goddess and then a person again. So when he heard her phone go off that morning, waking him up from his peaceful sleep, he covered his face with his hands and grunted.

He heard the phone continue to ring so he threw the pillow off his head and answered it. Juliet had been sleeping heavy as always and hadn't woken up.  
Shawn turned the phone over, and saw Lassiter was calling, Juliet's partner at the Santa Barbra Police department, Head Detective Lassiter.

"Lassie face!" He spoke with as much exuberance as he could as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Lassiter scoffed, on the other end, "Shawn! you should show some respect," but Shawn could hear the smile on his lips.

Since the birth of Lassiter's daughter, he had become a lot cuddlier and more sentimental. And Shawn felt it was necessary to make fun of Lassiter as much as he could.

The news is that another body had been found. Lassiter said, “Don't come; this is our case -- mine and Juliet's. Wake her up and don't follow. I repeat do not follow!" Lassiter firmly commanded.   
Shawn woke up Juliet and sent a quick text to Gus, his partner at Psych, their psychic detective agency. The text told Gus to meet him outside Jules's and his house with The Clementine in 15 minutes.

He put on a pot of coffee and muttered to himself. “Damn you, Cagney and Lacy!”

While he was waiting, he cut up a large pineapple for their breakfast. Juliet rushed by him, grabbing a bite of the pineapple and kissing him on the lips as she headed for the door.  
After he heard Juliet leave, he shoved some pineapple in his mouth and groaned as the juice from the pineapple flowed down his hands, making them sticky. He didn't bother to wipe them off, and headed out the door.

Gus was waiting outside with The Clementine, Gus’ orange mini cooper, his company car.   


As Shawn jumped in quickly, he pulled at the seat belt. But unfortunately, it locked in place and with a grunt he continued to yank at the seat belt.

He heard a grunt of exasperation from Gus. "This is a company car. Can't you at least treat it with a little care. Hey, and you are also getting pineapple on my seat belt.”

Shawn retorted "Suck it, Gus, and start driving." Gus sighed and made a 9 point turn to turn around in the street.

“Where are we heading?” Gus said after completing the awkward driving maneuver.

“To the beach.” Shawn exclaimed with his best kid's fun voice.  


"Darn, and we are going to get sand in my car." Gus grunted.

* * *

  
Episode 1 Scene 5

**Shawn (Head P of the SPBD) **

When they got to the beach, Shawn craned his neck to see an ambulance down by the water. There was a petite blond girl shaking the shock blanket off her shoulders with an air of annoyance. 

Shawn and Gus got out of the car and ducked under the crime scene tape. As they got closer, he looked at the blonde closer. She looked familiar. Also, she seemed to be a little disinterested even though there was a dead body two feet away from her. She seemed to be totally over this whole scene as her eyes roll in feigned boredom at Head Detective Lassiter’s questions.

But as he looked closer, he observed her hands shaking and her fast, excited speech. He looked over at Gus and Shawn saw the player named Gus had arrived to talk to the blonde.His finger was poised to make the “thumb against the nose” motion. It was a sure sign that he was preparing to proposition this woman. Gus disregarded the fact that she was obviously in no mood to be hit on.

When they reached the witness, the blonde, she stared at them with an indifferent, impatient look.

Jules walked up behind them and softly touched Shawn on the back.

In a deep voice, Gus said “Hello,” to the petite blonde.

The girl scoffed. "Who are you guys? Are you like police plain clothes division because you look nothing like cops. Are you even housebroken?” She gave them a questioning look.  
Shawn fidgeted slightly under her gaze. “I am Shawn Spencer, and this is Black Magic.”

Gus waved his hand again, “Hello again! Have you heard about Pluto? That's messed up, right?”

"I am Veronica Echolls" she said as she brought her hand up beside her face to show them her ring and said to Gus, "I am married, and my husband is a Naval Intelligence Officer and could snuff you out without using his hands. And I have a very loyal guard dog beside me who can do the same! She will definitely claw your eyes out.”

Gus backed up and raised his hands in surrender.

The blonde shook her head.

Shawn observed Gus to see how he handled Veronica's rejection.

Gus looked like he just had a moment of clarity and responded with enthusiasm, "Wait! Aren't you that Veronica Mars that solved the bombing case in Neptune? You're badass!"  
Shawn looked at Veronica and noticed the haunted look on her face and a slight tremble in her voice, "I used to be. Okay! If that's it, I have to get going.”  
As she turned around to leave, Lassiter started to talk, but over her shoulder, she looked back and said, “I know the drill. Don't leave town, and we will be in touch!’

Shawn was slightly in awe of the petite blonde. He looked over to Gus and asked "Who is she?"

Gus looked at him with surprise. “Do you ever watch the news? She was the PI who brought down the Neptune Spring Break Bomber, and her husband almost died in a blast following their wedding. Her husband is the son of Aaron Echolls."

“Is that the guy who killed his son's girlfriend?” Lassiter said

"Yeah, that's him," Gus responded.

Juleit weighed in “I like her; she has a certain spark about her. Also, I talked to Chief Karen Vick before I got here and she says that Shawn and Gus are on the case. She says that we could use all the help we can get.”

Shawn turned around to look at the body behind him, like all the others, he can glean nothing. He had no feelings and was completely stumped.  


* * *

Episode 1 Scene 6

**Veronica **  


Veronica had just made it in the door of her house. Pony had dragged her the whole way back home. She was in a daze the entire way back. The only noise was her fast breath and Pony’s whining at seeing her owner in such distress. With every step towards the house, her breathing had quickened, and it was getting harder to hold down the flashbacks. Her hands were shaking. She even fumbled with getting the key in the door to her own house.

She released Pony’s leash and fell to the ground. She couldn't get any air into her lungs and it felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. The flashbacks began to overtake her.

She saw Lilly's body lying in front of her, and then she saw Logan hurt and in pain. Veronica heard a variety of voices that all haunted her dreams constantly. Then she heard a louder, stronger voice passing through all those distant, haunting voices from her nightmares. It was Logan. She focused on his strong, beseeching voice. All of the other haunting voices faded away, and her vision cleared. Pony must have gone to get him to help her.

“I can't breathe,” struggling to talk to Logan.

She was still very dizzy, and she felt Logan pushing her head between her legs to help her. He was gently telling her to "breathe in." When she regained her breath completely, she looked up at Logan and gave him a small smile and then broke into tears.  


* * *

Episode 1 Scene 7

**Logan**

Logan carried the now calmer Veronica to their bedroom and sat her down on her bed and headed to the bathroom to grab a towel and wet it with cool water.

Then he handed the towel to her and headed to the kitchen to get her a water. When he entered the bedroom, he saw Veronica lying there curled in a ball. She looked like a little child.

Pony was sitting beside her with her head on her legs. Pony looked worried and scared and Logan thought _Me too, buddy, me too._  
Logan rubbed Pony.

Logan handed Veronica a water bottle. He saw that her hands were trembling. She sat up, and Pony readjusted to still comfort her. She obviously did not want to leave Veronica's side.

Logan sat down and enveloped Veronica in his arms, he felt chills move down her body. 

His mind was whirling. _What happened? What triggered this? How bad is this? Is she okay?_  
With a concerned, scared, urgent voice, "What happened, Veronica?"

“You know the serial killer that's been killing 16-year-old girls.” Veronica stuttered in a soft voice that he had to strain to hear.

His heartbeat started to speed, and he felt chills move down his spine. If he thought he was worried before, his worry doubled when he thought about Veronica's scared voice and the haunting look in her eyes.  


"Well, I was running with Pony this morning, and she drags me over the dunes, and I fall onto the most recent victim. She just reminded me so much of Lilly, and I just couldn't get the picture of Lilly lying there by the pool out of my head.” she said in broken, halting speech. Then, she broke down again, burying her face in his shirt.

It was worse than he thought. This could cause her so much pain. More possible nightmares that could haunt her. She had not even gotten over her last serial killer case. She was still struggling with that experience, so she definitely didn't need more triggers. _Could neither of them catch a break?_ And now this happens.

Veronica sat back and responded flippantly. “I know what you’re thinking. Veronica, are you a magnet for danger? All you have to do is walk in one direction for a while and there it is - danger.”

"Don't do this," was his quick response. Then he continued, “Veronica, I have to tell you. You have been hiding from the things you have seen for too long. You can't just continue to bury your thoughts because those thoughts and visions are consuming you. This is a big deal.”

She looked at him with annoyance. “I am fine. I know that you are concerned, but I can handle it.”  
Logan flinched, and again he feared for her.

“I am sorry. And thank you for taking care of me. But, right now, I need to get to work.” as she turned around abruptly and left the room.

As she retreated, he responded, “I know you, Veronica, and I know you are going to take an active part in this case and get involved in it so you don't have to face your issues and I will be here to help when you can't hide from your pain any longer. But when you go after this wackjob, please bring back up. Don’t do this alone.”

Veronica turned around looking like she was about to argue, but instead, she nodded her head and slipped into the bathroom.

When Logan heard the shower, he slipped out of the bedroom door and outside to the beach to sit down and he dialed a familiar number. The phone rang as tears began to flow silently down his face.  
  



End file.
